1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributed learning and collaborative interaction through video. More specifically, it relates to manual and automated selective viewing of long distance learning and interaction based upon viewer selection and bandwidth.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Remote collaboration technologies focus on delivering interactions to individuals and groups that are not in physical proximity to other participants. Advances in technology have allowed remote collaboration to quickly expand and grow in the academic and corporate environments. Although remote collaboration technologies are increasingly used in both academic and corporate environments, many questions remain regarding their efficacy in the realm of knowledge/skills transfer.
Studies have shown that live events carry with them a more acute sense of relevance and emotional engagement that are likely to increase participant attentiveness and engagement (Jarvelainen, J., Schurmann, M., Avikainen, S. & Hari, R. (2001). “Stronger reactivity of the human cortex during observation of live rather than video motor act.” NeuroReport, 12, 16, 3493-3495). In fact, there is considerable data illustrating “presence” and “immediacy” as essential elements for success in traditional online and large group face-to-face interactions (Gunawardena, C. N., & Zittle, F. J. (1997). Social presence as a predictor of satisfaction with a computer-mediated conferencing environment. American Journal of Distance Education, 11, 8-26; Robert, K. and Lenz, A. (2009), Cowboys with cameras: an interactive expedition. British Journal of Educational Technology, 40: 119-134).
Presently, many remote video interactions present the user with a static view of the interaction they are viewing. Viewers are limited to a single viewing lens chosen by someone other than the viewer, usually editors and video crews. This results in a very limited feeling of presence and immediacy throughout the interaction. There exists a need for a system and method that allows viewers to select specific views. Such a system should allow a more dynamic interaction, foster a learner-centered environment where students have more personalized control, and remove costs associated with video editing. Additionally, the system should be adaptable so that individuals with low bandwidth are able to still receive a more dynamic experience.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.